Hope On The Rocks/Issue 119
This is Issue 119 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Lifesaver". This issue is Miles-centric. 907, Lifesaver Everyone but me and Lia are living in the hotel or contianers. Lia and I are living in the outskirts of the forrest, by a shelter that we’ve made ourselves. With a little help from Tex, but other than that, we’ve made it all by ourselves. It’s nice. We’re alone, and it’s our place. Right now, we’re trying to expand our roof. At the moment, it’s just a bunch of leaves. We’re trying to get some bamboo and make some rope. That way we’ll have a much better roof. “Honey, where did you leave the knife?” Lia asks me, making rope from dry grass and vines. “I think Tex burrowed it.” I say, cutting bamboo with an axe. “Could you get it back?” Lia asks softly. When she says something in this soft voice, you better do it. Otherwise, bad things would happen. Like, no sex for a week. She did that once.  “Sure.” I say, dropping the axe. I give her a kiss on the head as I pass her. The camp is close. It takes two, maybe three minutes to get there from our shelter. Tex is living in one of the contianers alone. I’m gonna check if he’s in there. I knock gently on the door, but no answers. I knock again, and this time Tex opens the door. He looks drowsy, but smiles when he sees me. “Hey, Miles.” Tex says. “What’s up?” “Do you have our knife?” I ask, just wanting to get back to the project. We’ve removed the roof, so I’d like to finish it today. You can’t sleep in a shelter with no roof. Not with all the bugs and rain. Tex looks confused for a few seconds, then he snaps and nod his head sideways. “It’s in the storage. Geary needed a knife for something in there.” Tex explains. I sigh. “Alright. Thanks.” Smiling, I leave Tex’s cabin and head for the storage. Eventually, I get to the main fire. We have like four bonfires, and this one is the one where we all sit around when we eat and such. Nobody but Garrett is there. I look at him, asking “Garrett? Is Geary in the storage?” Garrett looks up, and as he sees me, smiles and looks into the fire again. “I don’t know. He was here a few minutes ago.” Garrett replies. Garrett has turned out nice. I kinda hated him after everything with Rogersville, but he’s really trying to help. “Alright.” I say, headed for the storage. I get over there, and see the door open. They usually never open the door. “Geary?” I yell as I get closer. “Axel? You guys have my knife?” “I do have a knife.” I strange voice says. I’ve never heard this voice before, and I’ve never seen the man it belongs to before neither. The man shows himself in the door. He slowly approaches me, a blood stained knife in his hand. “Wow, wow, wow!” I say, backing up. My hands are raised as the man slowly approaches. “You can’t tell...” The man mutters. “You are going to be with him now...” “What...” I say, nervously. The man is very close now. Close enough to kill me. I push him away, but this simply causes me to fall. “You can’t tell...” The man chants. “Please, man...” I say, trying to crawl away. “I don’t know what you...” I then hear a gunshot, and the man drops the knife. He looks down, seeing a hole in his stomach. He then looks at me, and falls over me. I moan, trying to push him away. “Are you okay?” Garrett asks, standing with a gun, helping me up. “Yeah...” I say. “Thanks.” I get onto my legs as Kevin and Timmy run over to use, two other strangers behind them. “Man...” One of the strangers says. “Paul.” “He tried to kill Miles.” Garrett explains. “I’d rather see Paul dead.” That’s what I said: Garrett really is trying to help. Deaths *Paul Jameson Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Jim Iroas *Wesley Snipe *Paul Jameson Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues